harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter in Übersetzung
[[Datei:Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Uitgeverij De Harmonie 2001-Ausgabe.jpg|thumb|right|120px|Das Cover von Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen - die niederländische Übersetzung des ersten Buchs, gemeinsam veröffentlicht von De Harmonie und Standaard.]] Die Harry Potter Serie wurde übersetzt aus der Originalsprache Englisch in viele andere Sprachen. Liste der Übersetzungen nach Sprache thumb|120px|Die tschechische Ausgabe des sechsten Buches. thumb|120px|Übersetzung des vierten Buches in Hindi durch Manjul Publishing House Pvt. Ltd.thumb|right|120px|Hebräisches Cover von [[Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Buch)|Die Heiligtümer des Todes]] Die Originalversionen der Bücher in britischem Englisch wurden im Vereinigten Königreich von dem Verlag Bloomsbury veröffentlicht. Offizielle Übersetzungen wurden angefertigt in den folgenden Sprachen (Sprachen werden zweimal aufgeführt, wenn mehr als eine Übersetzung angefertigt wurde, auch wenn die Differenz nur ein Unterschied ist bezüglich Land und Händler): # Afrikaans, Südafrika: Human & Rousseau (pty) Ltd., übersetzt durch Janie Oosthuysen (I-V) und Kobus Geldenhuys (VI-VII) # Albanisch, Albanien: Publishing House Dituria, übersetzt durch Amik Kasoruho # Amerikanisches Englisch, Vereinigte Staaten: Arthur A. Levine Books # Arabisch, Ägypten: Nahdet Misr, übersetzt durch Sahar Gabr # Armenisch, Armenien, Antares Publishing, übersetzt durch Eleonora Azaryan # Asturisch, Spanien: Ediciones Trabe, übersetzt durch Xesús González Rato (I) # Aserbaidschanisch, Aserbaidschan: Qanun Publishing House # Baskisch, Spanien: Ediciones Salamandra / Elkarlanean, übersetzt durch Iñaki Mendiguren # Bengalische Sprache, Bangladesch: Ankur Prakashani # Bretonisch, Britannien, Frankreich: An Amzer, übersetzt durch Mark Kerrain # Bulgarische Sprache, Bulgarien: Egmont Bulgaria, übersetzt durch Mariana Melnishka (I-IV), Emiliya L. Maslarova (V-VI) # Chinesisch, Volksrepublik China (Vereinfachte Charaktere): People's Literature Publishing House, übersetzt durch Su Nong (I) (苏农), Ma Aixin (II, IV, V) (马爱新), Zheng Xumi (III) (郑须弥), Ma Ainong (V) (马爱农) und Cai Wen (V) (蔡文) # Chinesisch, Taiwan (Traditionelle Chinesische Charaktere): Crown Publishing Company Ltd, übersetzt durch Peng Chien-Wen (彭倩文; Peng Qianwen) # Dänisch, Dänemark: Gyldendal, übersetzt durch Hanna Lützen (alle 7) und Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden # Deutsch, Deutschland: Carlsen Verlag, übersetzt durch Klaus Fritz (alle 7 Bücher, plus die ergänzenden Bücher) # Niederdeutsch, Deutschland: Verlag Michael Jung, übersetzt durch Hartmut Cyriacks # Englisch (Nicht-UK Editionen, keine Übersetzungen): Australien, Allen & Unwin Pty Ltd (Händler); Kanada, Bloomsbury/Raincoast; Südafrika, Jonathan Ball Publishers (Händler) # Estnisch, Estland: Varrak Publishers, übersetzt durch Krista und Kaisa Kaer # Färöisch, Färöer-Inseln: Bokadeild Foroya Laerarafelags, übersetzt durch Gunnar Hoydal (I-III), Malan Háberg (IV) # Finnisch, Finnland: Tammi, übersetzt durch Jaana Kapari-Jatta (alle 7 so weit, plus die ergänzenden Bücher) # Französisch, Frankreich, Kanada, Belgien und andere: Gallimard Jeunesse, übersetzt durch Jean-François Ménard (alle 6 so weit, plus die 2 "Schulbücher") # Galizisch (Galego), Spanien: Ediciones Salamandra, übersetzt durch Marilar Aleixandre # Georgisch, Georgien: Bakur Sulakauri Publishing, übersetzt durch Manana Antadze (I), Davit Gabunia (II, III), Ketevan Kanchashvili (IV, VI), I.Beriashvili (V), Tsitso Khotsuashvili (VII) # Griechisch (modern), Griechenland: Psicholgios Publications, übersetzt durch Máia Roútsou (I); Kaíti Oikonómou (II-V) # Griechisch (antik): Bloomsbury, übersetzt durch Andrew Wilson # Grönländisch, Grönland: Atuakkiorfik Greenland Publishers, übersetzt durch Stephen Hammeken # Gujarati, Indien: Manjul Publishing House Pvt. Ltd., übersetzt durch Jagruti Trivedi und Harish Nayak # Hebräisch, Israel: Miskal / Books in the Attic Ltd., übersetzt durch Gili Bar-Hillel (Alle 7 Bücher, Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind, Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten und Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden) # Hindi, Indien: Manjul Publishing House Pvt. Ltd., übersetzt durch Sudhir Dixit (I-IV, Offical Site) # Holländisch, Niederlande und Belgien: Standaard /Uitgeverij De Harmonie (I-VII), übersetzt durch Wiebe Buddingh' # Isländisch, Island: Bjartur, übersetzt durch Helga Haraldsdóttir (I-VI) und Jón Hallur Stefánsson (V) # Indonesisch, Indonesien: Penerbit PT Gramedia Pustaka Utama, übersetzt durch Listiana Srisanti (I-V) # Irisch: Bloomsbury, übersetzt durch Máire Nic Mhaoláin # Italienisch, Italien: Adriano Salani Editore, übersetzt durch Marina Astrologo (I-II), Beatrice Masini (III-V) und illustratiert von Serena Riglietti # Japanisch, Japan: thumb|175px|Japanisches Cover des [[Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Buch)|ersten Buches]] Say-zan-sha Publications Ltd., übersetzt durch Yuko Matsuoka # Katalanisch, Spanien: Editorial Empúries, übersetzt durch Laura Escorihuela (I-IV), Marc Alcega (IV), Xavier Pàmies (V-VI) # Khmer, Kambodscha: University of Cambodia Press, übersetzt durch Un Tim # Koreanisch, Korea: Moonhak Soochup Publishing Co., übersetzt durch Kim Hye-won (I-IV), Inja Choe (V-VII) # Kroatisch, Kroatien: Algoritam, übersetzt durch Zlatko Crnković (I-III), Dubravka Petrović (IV-VI) # Latein: Bloomsbury, übersetzt durch Peter Needham (I-II) # Lettisch, Lettland: Jumava, übesetzt durch Ingus Josts (I-VI), Ieva Kolmane (IV-VI), Sabīne Ozola (V), Māra Poļakova (V) # Litauisch, Litauen: Alma Littera Company Limited, übersetzt durch Zita Marienė (alle 7) # Marathi, Indien: Manjul Publishing House Pvt. Ltd., übersetzt durch Shukla Vikas # Malaiisch, Malaysia: Pelangi Books # Malayalam, Indien: Manjul Publishing House Pvt. Ltd., übersetzt durch Dr. Radhika C. Nair # Mazedonisch, Republik von Mazedonien: Publishing House Kultura # Norwegisch, Norwegen: N.W. Damm & Son A.S., übersetzt durch Torstein Bugge Høverstad (alle 7) # Persisch, Iran: Vidaa Slamiyeh /Ghazal, übersetzt durch Saeed Kebriyaee (I), Nahid (I-V) # Polnisch, Polen: Media Rodzina of Poznań, übersetzt durch Andrzej Polkowski (alle 7) # Portugiesisch, Portugal: Editorial Presença, übersetzt durch Isabel Fraga (I), Isabel Nunes und Manuela Madureira # Portugiesisch, Brasilien: Editora Rocco Ltda., übersetzt durch Lia Wyler (in englisch) # Rumänisch, Rumänien: Egmont Romania, übersetzt durch Ioana Iepureanu, Editura Arthur, übersetzt von Florin Bican (I) und Tatiana Dragomir (II). # Russisch, Russland: Rosman Publishing, übersetzt durch Igor W. Oranskij (I), Marina D. Litvinova (II-V), Vladimir Babkov (V), Viktor Golyshev (V), Leonid Motylev (V), Sergei Iljin (VI), Maya Lahuti (VI); Machaon Publishing (2013-), übersetzt von Masha Spivak. # Schottisch-Gälisch, Bloomsbury # Serbisch, Serbien: Alfa – Narodna Knjiga (I-VI) & Evro-Giunti (VII), übersetzt durch Vesna Roganović & Draško Roganović (I, III-VII); Ana Vukomanović (II) # Sinhala, Sri Lanka; unautorisierte Übersetzungen http://www.lankabusinessonline.com/new_full_story.php?subcatcode=11&catname=Law&newscode=1862492683 # Slowakisch, Slowakei: IKAR, übersetzt durch Jana Petrikovičová (1, 2) Oľga Kralovičová (3, 4, 5, 6, 7) # Slowenisch, Slowenien: [EPTA], übersetzt durch Jakob J. Kenda (I-V) und MLADINSKA KNJIGA, übersetzt durch Jakob J. Kenda (VI-VII) # Spanisch (Kastilisch), Spanien und Lateinamerika: Emece Editores / Salamandra: übersetzt durch Alicia Dellepiane Rawson (I), Adolfo Muñoz Garcia (II-IV), Nieves Martín Azofra (II-IV), Gemma Rovira Ortega (V-VI) # Schwedisch, Schweden: Tiden Young Books / Raben & Sjögren, übersetzt durch Lena Fries-Gedin (alle 6 so weit) # Tamil, Indien und Sri Lanka; gerüchteweise unautorisierte Übersetzung # Thailändisch, Thailand: Nanmee Books, übersetzt durch Sumalee Bumrungsuk (I-II, V), Waleephon (III), Ngarmphan Wetchacheewa (IV) # Tibetisch, Volksrepublik China: Tibet People's Publishing House, übersetzt von Norgy Puchunggal (I - II); könnte eine nicht autorisierte Übersetzung sein # Tschechisch, Tschechische Republik: Albatros, übersetzt durch Vladimír Medek (I, II, IV), Pavel Medek (III, V, VI, VII) # Türkisch, Türkei: Yapı Kredi Kültür Sanat Yayıncılık, übersetzt durch Mustafa Bayindir, Ülkü Tamer (I), Sevin Okyay (II) und Sevin Okyay & Kutlukhan Kutlu (III-VII) # Ukrainisch, Ukraine: A-BA-BA-HA-LA-MA-HA, übersetzt durch Victor Morozov (I - V) und Sofiia Andrukhovich (IV) # Ungarisch, Ungarn: Animus Publishing, übersetzt durch Tóth Tamás Boldizsár # Urdu, Pakistan: Oxford University Press, übersetzt durch Darakhshanda Asghar Khokhar (I-III) # Valencianisch, Spanien: Editorial Empuries # Vietnamesisch, Vietnam: Trẻ Publishing House, übersetzt durch Lý Lan # Walisisch (U. K.), übersetzt durch Emily Huws Einige Quellen verweisen auf Übersetzungen "von Arabisch bis Zulu", obwohl die Bücher niemals offiziell in Zulu übersetzt wurden. Einige Übersetzungen, wie die in die ausgestorbenen Sprachen Latein und Altgriechisch, wurden als akademische Übungen angefertigt, um das Interesse an diesen Sprachen zu stimulieren und um Studenten dieser Sprachen moderne Texte an die Hand zu geben. Die altgriechische Version, Bezug nehmend auf den Übersetzer, ist der längste Text, der in Altgriechisch übersetzt wurde seit über 1.500 Jahren und benötigte ein Jahr für die Erstellung. Man beachte, dass in manchen Ländern, wie Spanien und Indien, die Bücher in mehrere lokale Sprachen übersetzt wurden (siehe Abschnitt Händler); manchmal wurde das Buch in zwei Dialekte derselben Sprache in zwei Ländern übersetzt (zum Beispiel: portugiesische Versionen für Brasilien und Portual). Probleme bei der Übersetzung thumb| Cover der spanischen Ausgabe des sechsten Buches, das von Salamandra veröffentlicht wurde. Der Titel wurde übersetzt mit 'Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Prinzen". Wie bei vielen Texten, präsentiert die "'Harry Potter''-Serie einige besondere Herausforderungen für die Übersetzer: '' Kultur Das kulturelle Umfeld des Buches spielt erwiesenermaßen in und um England. Die Geschichten folgen einem vertrauten Thema in englischen Kinderbüchern, die von Abenteuern im Internat erzählen, und viele der kulturellen Nuancen sind Lesern der Übersetzungen nicht vertraut. Solche Dinge erfordern ein sorgfältiges und kreatives Übersetzen. Sprache Die Sprache der Bücher, reflektiert zum Beispiel in Hagrids Art zu sprechen, verrät viel über die verschiedenen Charaktere. Verschiedene Ausdrücke und Sprachformen sind regional bedingt. Führungskräfte von Scholastic beschlossen, die Bücher mit einigen Anpassungen an amerikanisches Englisch Liste der Änderungen in den amerikanischen Ausgaben zu versehen, eine Praxis, die durchaus üblich ist bei Büchern, die "den großen Teich überqueren" in jeder Richtung, die aber mit einer gewissen Empörung der Leser im Fall von Harry Potter registriert wurde. Eine wesentliche Änderung wurde an der amerikanischen Ausgabe des ersten Buches vorgenommen (die auch im Titel des ersten Films reflektiert wurde, als in diesem Land veröffentlicht wurde) darin, dass "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' ' ''umbenannt wurde in ''"''Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone". Obwohl übersetzte Titel oft zu Wortlautveränderungen führen, ist dies ein seltener Fall, bei dem dies trotz eigentlich gleicher Sprache geschieht. Erfundene Wörter und Eigennamen Mehrere Wörter und Sätze in den Büchern, wie Zaubersprüche, Beschwörungen, magische Wörter, Gegenstände und Ortsnamen wurden von Rowling erfunden. Viele der Zaubersprüche wurden aus dem Lateinischen entnommen oder davon inspiriert, und haben eine gewisse Resonanz bei englischsprechenden Personen. Am Beispiel Priori Incantatem: Dieser Spruch ist vielen englischsprachigen Lesern vertraut als die Worte "prior und "incant''" ("zu rezitieren, auszusprechen"). Einige Übersetzer haben neue Worte dafür erfunden, andere haben zur Transliteration gegriffen. Namen wie Knockturn Alley und das Pensieve sind extrem schwierig zu übersetzen. Letzteres ist ein Kunstwort aus zwei Worten: pensieve, was "nachdenklich verträumt oder nachdenklich" bedeutet, und sieve, eine Art Schüssel mit Perforationen , durch die feine Teilchen einer Substanz (wie etwa Mehl) hindurch gelangten, um sie von gröberen zu trennen. Der Name Nokturngasse, ein zwielichtiger Abschnitt der Winkelgasse, sieht aus wie verdreht und ist auch halb homophon mit "nocturn" , was auf Dunkelheit und erweitert, das Böse, hindeutet. Übersetzer müssen Kreativität und Sensibilität bei der Erschaffung solcher Namen verwenden, und einige sind erfolgreicher als andere. Einige Übersetzer wählten ganz andere Namen, wie in den dänischen Ausgaben, wobei Knockturn Alley zu Tusmørkegyden wird, was "Twilight Alley" bedeutet und das pensieve wird zu Mindekarret, was "Die Speicherkugel" bedeutet. Der Name "Tom Marvolo Riddle", zuerst in Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens erwähnt, wird neu arrangiert zu "I am Lord Voldemort" . Dies hat den Übersetzer genötigt, Riddles Namen zu ändern, um das Anagramm bilden zu können. Manchmal gelingt es Übersetzern, nur einen Teil des Namens zu ändern: Tom Riddles mittlerer englischer Name wurde von Marvolo zu Mervolodomus in der zweiten serbischen Auflage geändert. In der ersten Ausgabe fehlte das Anagramm und der ursprüngliche Name Tom Marvolo Riddle wurde kopiert. In anderen Sprachen wurde der Mittelname Marvolo geändert. Es wurde Servolo im brasilianischen Portugiesisch, Vandrolo im Hebräischen, Marvoldo im Türkischen, Vorlost im Deutschen (bildet das Anagramm "ist Lord Voldemort", Narvolo im Russischen, Sorvolo im Spanischen (beachte, dass bei dieser Version der Nachname Riddle in Ryddle geändert wurde, um "Soy Lord Voldemort" zu bilden, "Ich bin Voldemort"), Rojvol im Tschechischen, Marvoloso im Slowakischen und Orvoloson im Italienischen. In anderen Sprachen ersetzten Übersetzer den gesamten Namen, um das Anagramm zu bewahren. In Französisch wurde Riddles vollständiger Name zu Tom Elvis Jedusor (d. h. phonetisch "Spiel des Schicksals"), aus dem ein Anagramm für "Je suis Voldemort" gebildet wird ("Ich bin Voldemort"). Auf Isländisch ist sein Name Trevor Delgome, daraus wird "(Ég) Eg er Voldemort" ("Ich bin Voldemort"), aber sein zweiter Vorname wurde nicht für das Anagramm verwendet und bleibt Marvolo. In der finnischen Sprache ist sein Name "Tom Lomen Valedro", bildet das Anagramm "Ma (ä) olen Voldemort", "Ich bin Voldemort". Auf Niederländisch ist sein Name "Marten Asmodom Vilijn", ein Anagramm von "Mijn Naam ist Voldemort" oder "Mein Name is Voldemort". Auf Norwegisch ist sein Name Tom Dredolo Venster, ein Anagramm von "Voldemort den store", was "Voldemort der Große" bedeutet. Auf Schwedisch ist sein Name "Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder", ein Anagramm von "Ego sum Lord Voldemort", wobei "Ego sum" lateinisch ist, nicht Schwedisch, für "Ich bin". Auf Dänisch ist sein Name "Romeo G. Detlev Jr.", was zu "Jeg er Voldemort" wird, was bedeutet: "Ich bin Voldemort". Hier steht das "G" für "Gâde", das bedeutet "Riddle", beinhaltet also den ursprünglichen Familiennamen. Meistens wird dies verwendet, wenn man sich auf Voldemorts echten Namen (Romeo Gade / Tom Riddle) bezieht. In der ukrainischen Sprache ist sein Name "Tom Yarvolod Redl", ein Anagramm von "Ya Lord Voldemort" oder "Ich bin Lord Voldemort". Im Ungarischen wird Voldemorts Name zu "Tom Rowle Denem", was ein Anagramm von "Nevem Voldemort" ist, mit der Änderung des "w" im Namen zu zwei "v"s. Dies führte zu einem Namenskonflikt mit dem Charakter Thorfinn Rowle, der zuerst erschien in Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, aber nicht verwandt ist mit Voldemort. Aufgrund dieser Kollision in der ungarischen Übersetzung wurde dieser Familienname zu Rovel verändert. Die arabische Version vermeidet das Problem vollständig durch das Herauslassen von Riddle: "Ich bin Lord Voldemort" (أنا لورد فولدمورت). Diese Veränderung des Namens führte jedoch zu Problemen in späteren Büchern, in der englischen Ausgabe wurde eine Dialogzeile erwähnt, dass Tom Riddle seinen Vornamen mit dem Barkeeper des Tropfenden Kessels teilt, und dies wird ein Handlungspunkt. Dies ist jedoch nicht in allen Übersetzungen der Fall. In der lateinischen Version ist sein Name Tom Musvox Ruddle, was ein Anagramm von "Sum Dux Voldemort" ist oder "Ich bin der Anführer Voldemort". Handlungspunkte In einigen Fällen haben die englischsprachigen Fans Hinweise auf Geheimnisse der Geschichte durch die Untersuchung der Art und Weise, wie bestimmte Teile der Bücher in fremdsprachigen Ausgaben übersetzt wurden, gesucht. Der berühmteste Fall dafür ist die Identität des R.A.B., ein Charakter, erwähnt zunächst in Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, von dem viele bereits zuvor annahmen, er sei Regulus Black , der Bruder von Sirius Black. Die niederländische Ausgabe des Buches übersetzt R.A.B. als 'R.A.Z'. Da "Zwart" niederländisch ist für "black" (Sirius Black wird zu Sirius Zwarts in den Niederlanden), wurde dies von einigen als Beweis für die Regulus Black-Theorie übernommen, die sich am Ende ja auch als richtig erwies. Ebenso machte der Titel für Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix es nicht offensichtlich, ob Order sich auf eine Gruppe von Menschen bezog oder auf eine Richtlinie. Die Information, dass es eine Gruppe von Menschen war, wurde dann bestimmt durch das Anschauen der Titel in einigen anderen Sprachen. Weitere Themen Es ist vorgekommen, dass Übersetzer vergessen, dass sie einen Namen bereits übersetzt haben, wodurch mehr Charaktere und Objekte entstehen. In der dänischen Übersetzung wurde Millicent Bulstrode mit 'Polly Pitbull' übersetzt in Kammer des Schreckens, aber nicht in einem der anderen Bücher. Ebenfalls in der dänischen Ausgabe von Der Gefangene von Askaban wurden zwei Teile fälschlicherweise weggelassen (hauptsächlich auf den Seiten 148 und 260 - 261 in der britischen Hardcover-Ausgabe). Piraten-Übersetzungen Vom ersten Buch der Reihe an aufwärts haben Einzelpersonen illegal unbefugte "Piraten"-Übersetzungen der Romane produziert, von denen einige bereits weit vor der offiziellen Übersetzung in einigen Sprachen veröffentlicht wurden. /docs/nytimes/2003-07-14_nytimes_h_potter.pdf Ein bemerkenswertes Beispiel ereignete sich in Venezuela im Jahr 2003, als eine illegale Übersetzung des fünften Buches, Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, bald nach der Veröffentlichung der englischen Version erschien und fünf Monate vor der geplanten Veröffentlichung der spanischen Übersetzung. Die Piraten-Übersetzung war offenbar so schlecht, dass der Übersetzer Mitteilungen hinzufügte, einschließlich "Hier kommt etwas, das ich nicht in der Lage bin zu übersetzen, tut mir leid," und "Es tut mir leid, habe ich nicht verstanden, was das bedeutete" in einigen Abschnitten . Zwei Menschen wurden von der venezolanischen Nationalpolizei im Zusammenhang mit der raubkopierten Version festgenommen. Es gab auch eine Piraten-Übersetzung in Spanien von 'Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz', die Lateinamerika erreichte und sehr beliebt wurde, war aber sehr schlecht. Der Titel der Piraten-Version war Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo (die wörtliche Übersetzung), wobei dier offizielle Veröffentlichung in Spanien Harry Potter y el misterio del Príncipe lautete – wörtlich als Harry Potter und das Geheimnis des Prinzen übersetzt. Dieser Titel war jedoch der gleiche für den Film in beiden Übersetzungen in lateinamerikanisch und spanischen Regionen. Es gab auch eine Piraten-Übersetzung für Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, in Lateinamerika gemacht. Diese Übersetzung war nicht sehr beliebt, aber, und die meistverkaufte Version war die offizielle, als Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte betitelt; wörtlich übersetzt. Ein weiteres bemerkenswertes Beispiel war eine Internet-Community, Harry auf Deutsch, gebildet, um die Harry-Potter-Bücher schneller ins Deutsche http://www.harry-auf-deutsch.de/ zu übersetzen. Nachdem sie von dem deutschen Verleger an einer Veröffentlichung ihrer Übersetzungen gehindert wurden, änderten sie ihr Ihr Projekt in eine Community-Site, die 1. die Bücher für den Genuss ihrer eigenen Mitglieder übersetzt (damit Vermeidung von Urheberrechtsfragen, offenbar) , 2. Fanfiction übersetzt, 3. Diskrepanzen diskutiert in den offiziellen Übersetzungen und 4. ihr eigenes Lexikon erschafft. Die Agenten, die J. K. Rowling vertraten, erklärten in der Vergangenheit, dass sie es nicht können und auch nicht die Absicht haben, Personen an der Übersetzung von Rowlings Büchern für ihr eigenes persönliches Vergnügen zu hindern, solange die Ergebnisse nicht der breiten Öffentlichkeit zur Verfügung gestellt würden http://msl1.mit.edu/furdlog/docs/nytimes/2003-07-14_nytimes_h_potter.pdf Im Jahr 2007 gab es eine heute nicht mehr existierende spanische Webseite mit dem Titel Spanisch Hallows'", in der gab es eine Piraten-Übersetzung von ''Heiligtümer des Todes, jedoch wurde die Webseite von Hackern vor nicht langer Zeit zerstört. '' Fake-Übersetzungen Während "Piraten-Übersetzungen" nicht autorisierte Übersetzungen von wahren Harry-Potter-Büchern sind, sind "fake Übersetzungen" auch erschienen, die Nachahmungen oder Fanfics veröffentlicht haben, die ein ausländischer Verlag versucht hat, als die Übersetzung des echten Buches von Rowling zu veröffentlichen. Es gab mehrere solcher Bücher, von denen das bekannteste wohl Harry Potter und Bao Zoulong ist, welches in China im Jahr 2002 geschrieben und veröffentlicht wurde, bevor das fünfte Buch der Reihe, Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, veröffentlicht wurde. Andere gefälschte Harry-Potter-Bücher auf chinesisch beinhalten Harry Potter und die Porzellan-Puppe (哈利 • 波特 与 瓷 娃娃 oder Hali Bote yǔ Cíwáwa) ciwawa.html, Harry Potter und die goldene Schildkröte http://pwr.stanford.edu/publications/Boothe_0304/PWR%20Leifer.pdf und Harry Potter und der Kristall-Vase. http://pwr.stanford.edu/publications/Boothe_0304/PWR%20Leifer.pdf. In Bengali erschien Harry Potter Kolkataye (Harry Potter in Kalkutta), von Uttam Ghosh geschrieben. http://mailgate.supereva.com/rec/rec.arts.movies.local.indian/msg18539.html Anmerkungen und Quellen Externe Links * Artikel von "Translorial", Teil I, Teil II * Das Lied der Sphinx in 13 Sprachen * Internationale Cover-Galerie * Harry Potter Namens- und Wort-Äquivalente in vielen Sprachen * Datenbank von Harry Potter-Begriffen und Kapiteltitel in unterschiedlichen Sprachen * Wörterbuch der niederländischen Harry Potter-Begriffe * Wörterbuch der norwegischen Harry Potter-Begriffe und -namen * Harry Potter in chinesischer, japanischer und vietnamesischer Übersetzung * Englisch - Deutsches Wörterbuch + Lexikon von Harry Potter-Begriffen und -Namen * Gleis 9 3/4: Crown Publishing (Taiwan) Seite enthält Listen von Namen, Büchern, Zaubersprüchen, Quidditch-Begriffe usw. in chinesisch und englisch * Artikel über Amerikanisch - Englische "Übersetzung" * kleiner Artikel über Übersetzungsunterschiede bei Harry Potter * Harry Potter-Begriffe in japanisch * Financial Times-Artikel * Bitte um Hilfe zur Veröffentlichung einer Übersetzung von Harry Potter in Esperanto en:Harry Potter in translation ru:Переводы серии «Гарри Поттер» на языки мира Kategorie:Übersetzungen (Reale Welt)